1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a content reproduction apparatus, an information providing apparatus, a device control apparatus, a cooperative processing system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a content provider provides various contents using broadcast service, communication service, broadcast communication service and the like. On the other hand, the user acquires and uses contents using various content receiving terminals such as television terminal, personal computer, STB (Set Top Box), PVR (Personal Video Receiver), and portable telephone.
Among the content receiving terminals, the information processing devices such as portable telephone and PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) are being used as highly convenient tools due to their excellent search and browse function. Furthermore, the content reproduction device such as a television terminal of the content receiving terminals is being used as a highly convenient tool due to its excellent reproduction and display function.